


In The Little Things

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Birthday gift toDaryshkart.





	In The Little Things

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny! I’ve lost my glasses, okey?”

“Oh, but it is funny,” Draco chuckles, “You should see yourself. You’re _adorable_.”

Harry huffs annoyingly in response while he continues to stumble through the living room of his and Draco’s small house. It makes Draco’s heart swell with love as he watches the other man. He isn’t sure how it comes that he feels so in love with Harry at this very moment because he looks utterly comical, but Draco really does. Even when Harry is wearing a hideous yellow jumper mismatched with a pair of purple flanell bottoms and he’s staggering and bumping into furniture with every other step he takes does Draco love him. With all of this love filling Draco’s chest there is no longer any room for him to keep feeling malicious and laughing at Harry despite the amusing scenery. 

“Alright, blunder, stop where you are and I’ll help you. I do not know where the fuck you’ve placed your bloody glasses so I can’t give them to you, but I’ll help you navigate. Okey?”

“Yeah, that sounds—”

Before Harry’s able to complete the sentence, Draco has made his way to stand in from of him and shuts him up with a kiss. When they break apart it’s visible to Draco’s eye that Harry’s a lot more relaxed and he leans into Draco’s touch, looking comfortable. Even after two years of living together it still amazes Draco how much Harry trusts him. And as he decided a long time ago, he plans on proving that Harry’s got every right to do so.

“Come here, dearest I’ll make you forget that you can’t see. I’ll make you feel so much pleasure. I’ll…” he continues to confine about what he’s going to do while leading a heavily breathing Harry towards their bedroom. 


End file.
